1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods and systems for analyzing performances of electronic devices, and particularly to a system and method for analyzing reliability of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Reliability analysis of manufactured electronic devices can encompass parts count analysis, failure statistical analysis, or failure simulation analysis. Parts count analysis is a first approximation of the calculated reliability of the device, requiring a program to total and summarize count results. Failure simulation analysis examines failure of each component within a computing device to determine the effect on the performance thereof. This analysis is typically performed by using a specialized computer application to simulate a special operating environment and temperature. The failure statistical analysis assures that each component of the device meets its performance specifications, utilizing statistical theory to calculate failure of simple or complex components. As a result, the limitations described need to be addressed.